Alone
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: Their unexplainable desire to have power and wealth had blinded them to the truth: they were now forsaken. [au][sxs]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Alone

**Author:** GoddessHope

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh! or any of its characters; however, I do claim the plot and any/all original characters/settings.

* * *

Prologue:

**I am alone. ****I can't love anyone and they can't love me. ****Why? ****Beacause, I'm afraid. ****Yes. I'm afraid. ****I fear that I'll hurt them . That they'll hurt me. ****I need to hide. In the everlasting shadow. ****I need to dwell in the dark. ****Tell me. ****Do you know why? ****Why I hide? ****No, you'd never understand. ****I am marked. Forever more. ****Lost to immortality of pain. ****I am damned. ****Is it true? ****Yes. ****It can't be. Just when I try to live as normal as possible, ****It all falls apart. ****Why? Why me? ****Listen. ****Can't I live in peace? ****Can't I forget these horrid times? ****No. ****It haunts me. ****It taunts me. ****It is me. ****Piece by piece I am breaking. Tearing apart. ****My cold interior should be enough. But, no. ****I have to fall, to fall and never rise. ****But can I? ****Can I actually go through with it? ****Do I have the strength? ****Do defy my darkest soul? ****Yes.**

**I must.**

**But then, who'll help me?**

**Who'll save me from the night?**

**From myself?**

**Who?**

* * *

With settling dusk of midnight blue, silence dominated the landscape of a country. And every day, a man watched the event of the sun disappearing from the perimeters of his country's lands. Always, _always_ standing alone in the balcony of the castle, his eyes peered into the night of power as he bitterly questioned his faith. He was in a war; a war between light and darkness, a war between himself and an arch-nemisis. His side of the battle was conquering, but so many lives paid dearly for it to happen. Did he regret that his own corruption had also been commisioned for this batle? He honestly did not know. The world was turning upside down with despair and angst as the grasp of evil began to flood the oceans and lands of people; his part-taking in such a campaign was sinful, to the say the least, but necessary. Since before his birth had this war began, with demons and humans blaming one another for the state of destruction that Gaia was currently in possession of. The years had dwindled on and were forgotten as the elements of darkness and light had clashed. Centuries ago, however, the Light had won with the hopeful humans of the world. Peace and prosperity had ruptured, gaining the presence of love and harmony. It seemed quite content until _he_ was born, though. The battle had only been deluded, revealing the Dark's newest and most powerful weapon since the creation of hate:

Kaiba Seto.

The rogue half-man, half-vampire with striking looks of dark seduction. With fortunes and riches in his holdings, cities and a kingdom underneath his belt of control, Kaiba was the number one creature for Darkness. He was intelligent, deviosuly cunning and could care less about poverty or peace. His own family shied from his doings and even feared him a little; what could possibly be the downfall to this elusive demon? The sister of his enemy, the innocent girl of his childhood; proud, strong, and innocent- he had corrupted such a young woman of lovely virtues, eventually falling in love with her. Oh, these feelings tormented him so as he tore himself from the inside out, clawing at his soul to release her and simply return to his normal stance. His wish was granted when she denied him, betraying his love as she hurt him like no other had done. Lord Kaiba grew distant from all females, and as such, marked himself with a pain indescribable and intolerable. He had shut himself away, for good.

---

" Kaiba-dono, the Black Dragons have captured the girl," a man saluted, his arms straight and movements precise. Sweat gathered above his brow as he swallowed back his fear and insecurity before Lord Kaiba. Cobalt eyes of a blue hue narrowed at the mentioning of a girl, of _his_ girl. The man nearly fainted as he noticed the alarming amount of parchment sitting atop the intricately carved desk of mahogany, his Lord's figure settled behind its frame.

" Bring her in, " he snapped, moving away from his desk.

" Yes sir!" The soldier scurried away, shouting orders to less inferior men.

The hatred glistening in his dark eyes, shadowing feelings of contempt and bitterness became evident as Seto folded his arms and leaned back in his throne-like chair. With dark tresses of bistre brown slightly covering his face, he hid himself and released another personality of his character into his presence. The one that could resist _her_. At that moment, two guards appeared before him with a struggling young woman, their grips presently tight on the girl as she screamed and growled, hollering to and fro as she possibly could muster.

" Let go of me! Let go, ne!?"

Her deep eyes of amber reflected a fiery passion, her hatred for him brightly shining from her perspective. She breathed rasply, her heart beating one thousand times faster as she tried so hard not to look him in the eye. She knew she had hurt him and she knew the consequences for what she had done, but his life and his motives weren't justifiable. Tugging on her arms, she snarled as she flet the pressure of her captors' force.

" Quite the rebel, aren't we?" he teased, taking in her appearance.

She had grown, hadn't she? Auburn tresses with hints of copper matted her porcelain face, smudges of dirt blushing her cheeks as she tossed her head and refused to acknowledge him. Seto's will had surrendered, his reasoning lost as he moved from his position and put himself closer to her figure. He hadn't remembered those wild curls to be so long, so soft-looking. Her beauty was astounding, assuredly, but it was also partnered with the undeniable resemblence to her brother's facial expressions.

" Go to hell, Kaiba!" she spat. Her face was pink with anger and rage. Emotions surged through her as she remembered he was responsible for her brother's death.

" I'm already here," he replied dryly.

" Lady Shizuka, how utterly catching for a vengeful warrior. "

Her silence pressed him, urging him on in his game of tact and wit, displaying as much indifference through his words.

" Still mad at me because of your bastard brother? "

" Jounichi was not a bastard; he's more of a king and a man than you would ever be! "

The odd echo of ringing filtered her ears as she gasped quietly, her face burning with pain as she felt the hard hit of his hand. So he had actually slapped her, raised his hand to her and hit her; this was not the Seto she had known.

" Don't you dare."

" Oh, struck a cord have we? Never knew that _Lord _Kaiba could actually feel. "

Her mocking tone had earned her another slap, the blow sending her reeling to flooring. The cold, harsh welcome to reality had surprised her, but Shizuka knew better than to provoke her ex-lover into a fight. She chuckled slightly, breathing hoarsely as the guards pulled her up to her feet. He dismissed her, with a wave of his hand, and she felt like she had won something out of the desolate encounter.

" I do. But what for, you'll possibly never know."

" You'll pay for what you did to onii-chan! You will!" she shrieked. Biting her lip, Shizuka quickly delivered swift, but deadly, hits to her guards. She had aimed to run for it, but he had caught her arm.

' Move and I will break it. "

" You're not the same Seto, you're not the man I once loved. "

He sneered, gripping her arm tightly and pulling her closer to him. Her eyes of rebellion and his eyes of malice met until he had struck another blow to her face, lowering his lips to her ear. She heard his quiet tone before she slipped into unconciousness, her thread to staying awake faltering.

" I never was. "

* * *

**(A/N:** I am going back and editing parts of this fic to make it better for future chapters and because I felt like I needed it xD The entire fic is original, and I will be keeping most of it to its true state; however, I will be adding onto the fic, etc. Please check back for updates 


	2. Chapter I

Alone:  
Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. All right?

Reviewers:

Kikoken-

I know there are typos. I just now noticed. Thank You! As for vampires, I love 'em too. So this might be one. And the exams, well, I can't help you there.

Sorceress Vanessa-

I guess this has more description. Tell me what you want. I'm glad it's motivated you! I feel so lucky!

Mystical Elf-

Thank you! I may not be a pro, but I did the best I could.

SweetChicca55-

I hear you! Just please don't seriously hurt me! Please!? I don't want to be hunted down, Jenna.

ThefutureMrs.Kaiba-

Thank You. I believe I will.

****

Don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

**Alone**

**Part II:**

**I am waiting.**

**The moonlight has revealed to me your face.**

**Why do you cry?**

**Your pain and troubles are visible,**

**Why do you have them?**

-----------------

**I can clearly see your forgotten dreams,**

**Your buried desires,**

**Your lost memories.**

---------------------

**Your cry for help goes unheard,**

**No one hears your tearful plea.**

**-----------------------------**

**You seem familiar,**

**I can hear your childish voice.**

**I can see your beautiful eyes.**

**Who are you?**

**----------------------------**

**I remember you so clearly now.**

**My long-time childhood crush,**

**My friend.**

**You had left us, our friends and myself.**

**You started a rebellion.**

**--------------------------**

**Who are you now?**

**I can barely see you.**

**Your soft eyes and rough smile,**

**Where did you go?**

**------------------------------**

**Come back.**

* * *

" Hn. Not bad myself, Kaiba sure picks his victims," a guard sneered. His lustful eyes were raking up and down her body. His lips curled into a disgusting smirk, as he tried to grab Serenity and kiss her.

Serenity glared at the guard and kicked him, HARD, in the shins.

The man groaned in pain and let go of her. " Bitch," he muttered. He smacked her and left a bruise to collide with the ones that were already forming on her cheeks.

" Maybe some other time," he said. Sliding the barred gate closed, he plugged a key in and twisted it.

She was now a prisoner to him. She glared at the man as he walked away, whistling.

Serenity growled, and then sighed. It wasn't her fault everyone knew about her past relationship with the Half-Human, Half-Vampire Kaiba. Sure everyone raised eyebrows and doubted their relationship, but did she listen? Noooooooo.

" Damn this war," she mumbled.

She slunk against the stone wall behind her, closing her eyes.

" Joey......"

She cried bitterly. " Joey, why won't you listen? Can't you understand? We love each other!"

" Sis, you cannot love the devil!" He had scolded. Blonde waves brushed against his eyes. He stood over her easily, and frowned. " 'Ren, that vampire is only interested in your Royal and Pure Blood!" He had explained. Grabbing her arm, King Joey stared deeply into his sister's eyes.

" He's a vampire Serenity. He'll hunger for blood, and only for blood." He warned.

" No! Just because we are Royalty, doesn't mean he'll be out for blood. And he is only a Half-Vampire! Besides, when have I been pure? I have taken many lives in past wars. I have spilt blood." Serenity argued.

" Your blood is pure because you remain an untouched woman," Joey explained.

" What do you mean? An untouched woman?"

" Your blood. Our blood is pure. Pure human blood from ancient magic. If Kaiba were to get his hands on you, then we will have lost the war!"

" Am I that important then? Well, why doesn't he go after Touya or you!?" Serenity questioned.

" Because. The magic is only awoken in the body of a female royal. You."

The princess shied away from her brother's grasp.

" I love Seto," she cried. " And I'll go with him!"

Serenity paused, before walking out the door. ' Why can't he see?' she thought.

" Serenity... wait!"

Serenity blinked back tears. It was the last time she had seen her brother alive, other than his death.

She shivered. A howl was shrieked into the night air. Serenity glanced at the barred window and glowered at the full moon. It seemed to have been devoured by the night sky.

What little light from the moon had escaped, was also covered in shadow.

Serenity squinted her brown eyes. She could just barely make out a small cot, and a rag. A blanket, she presumed.

Glancing back at the moon, the former princess wondered where her friends were.

* * *

" My Lord! She has been captured! The Princess Serenity has been captured!" The guard burst into the conference room and began to shout. " She's been taken! Taken!" He breathed. Lines covered most of his weary face. His gray hair clung to his face. It had beads of sweat forming around his temples.

" N-nani!?"

The guard nodded slightly, full of despair. " K-K-Kaiba-sama had his Black Dragons snatch her during the last battle."

" I'll kill him myself!" exclaimed Yuugi.

Yuugi Motou slammed an angry fist on the wooden table.

Yuugi Motou was around five foot twelve, with blonde/ purple/ red hair. It was spiked in a certain way. Wisps of his hair fell against his violet eyes. They turned violent with anger. Hate and rage were reflected in them.

He was wearing a black collar with spikes around his neck and wrists. They dug into his flesh, as he shook with passion. His black muscle shirt was drenched with sweat. He had been looking for her all night since the battle had ended.

" The bastard!" Yuugi shouted.

" Whoa, Yug! What's the matter this time?" Yami asked. A tall man who looked exactly like Yuugi had entered the room.

" Kaiba has finally taken...Serenity," Yuugi said regretfully. If only he had looked sooner. Then, the princess wouldn't have to endure pain from the Dark Prince.

Yami Motou was shocked. His face was frozen, not expecting to hear that news. Ever since Prince Joey's death...well...

" KAIBA!" yelled Yami.

* * *

" This is the life, ne?" Tea asked. The blue-eyed priestess relaxed her stiff shoulders.

" I guess so......." Mai answered. The blonde queen stared at the water with no interest.

The Priestess Tea and Queen Mai, both were trying to relax in the private bathing houses. Mai gingerly put a foot in the warm water before stepping in. Tea smiled weakly, trying to break the awkwardness. Since King Joey's death, Queen Mai had been depressed.

" Mai, enjoy life! I'm sure Joey would have wanted you to be happy. I mean, you've got your child to think about. What will Touya do without you? He has already lost a father, but does he have to lose his mother too?" Tea said sternly.

In these times, there was no room for sympathy. You had to be strong, tough; you had to be a fighter.

" Touya is already mad as it is. He blames me for Joey's death. As if that wasn't enough, my son won't even talk! Not a word since that day........," Mai said. She sniffed and turned away from her friend's gaze.

" Mai..............," Tea began, but she was cut off. Standing in the doorway was her long-time lover, Yami Motou.

" Tea....Queen Mai," Yami bowed towards the Mai. He turned his back against the two ladies, out of modesty.

" Your sister has been captured and taken to HIS headquarters in the dark side of Domino. She was taken during the latest battle. Unfortunately, Kaiba plans to use her against us. I fear that this is the end for us."

Queen Mai gasped. Her fingers flew to cover her gaping mouth.

" If Kaiba were to awaken Serenity's blood, then the Ultimate Goddess of War would return," Tea proclaimed, absolutely mortified. She slowly stood up, accepting a towel from her handmaiden's arms. Wrapping the cloth around her body firmly, Tea stepped out of the marble tub.

" Yami, we must get Serenity back at all costs. And I mean at all costs!" Tea exclaimed.

" Yes! Yami I need you to deliver a message to the Black Gates dividing the kingdom. Make sure Kaiba gets it. Act swiftly and secretively. Go!" Mai ordered.

Yami turned to face the two women and bowed. The heels of his boots could be heard clicking as he walked down the long and enormous hall from the bathing house.

" Mai, I'm afraid what Joey feared will come true," Tea said sadly. Oh the measures Joey went through to protect his sister, had failed. All that he did to conceal her secret from her worked, but only some of it.

" Tea, can you find the spells and enchantments that your grandmother gave you? Well, find out all you can about the curse placed upon Joey and Serenity's bloodlines. We may need every piece of info available," Mai said.

Tea contemplated to herself silently, wishing that there were some other way. Everything they worked so hard for, seemed to fall apart and yet at the same time, seemed to confirm their fears and secrets involving their nightmare and enemy.

" Um, Priestess?" Suzumi asked timidly. The handmaiden with brown locks approached the blue eyed girl with shyness. " Priestess Tea, um, you are dripping all over the marbled ground. You will slip, ma'am," she said.

Tea snapped out of her daze and noticed that Mai had left. She smiled softly at the younger maiden beside her. " Excuse me, I'll be dressed now." Tea said. Young Suzumi bowed low and left Tea to change. Pulling her royal blue robe on, Tea loosened the towel around her and shook her head. There was so much to do, yet so little time. " We must not allow him to take her and turn her," Tea whispered." Joey, we need you so much! Why did you have to go?"

* * *

" You took her away from me. You destroyed my life. And now, now you're trying to taint her."

Brown eyes peered at the black castle with hate and anger. His face was hidden in the shadows, but his golden locks shimmered under the waning moon. A great big, black cloak hugged his body. An arm was resting against a wound. It was gaping, and bleeding heavily. But the mysterious man ignored the stinging sensation that burned his side.

The man shivered in memory.

" Serenity.......wait!" he had cried out.

Too late. The powerful girl had walked out of the room.

Anger and despair filled his eyes. Fear overtook his body. Everything was dark, dark and unforgettable. Nothing would be able to stop him. Nothing. He yelled in defeat, throwing around chairs and tables and anything within reaching distance. Ink bottles shattered. Papers were torn and scattered throughout the room. Pieces of wood and splinters were beneath his feet. So much rage, so much anger. Where could it all possibly come from?

" Kaiba, why? Why now? You used to be one of us. Our friend. Why our enemy?" He asked pleadingly to no one. His breathing slowed from the fast pace his heart had beat. His eyes were glossy, full of unwanted emotion. Memories of a playing with a childhood friend replayed in his mind.

" You promised.... Your father wouldn't turn you. You promised..........." he murmured.

The door flung open. She gasped and scanned his body over quickly for any injury.

" Honey!" she had cried out. The state of the room had reflected her husband's state of mind. Her worst fears were becoming true.

" Kaiba, I swear! You will pay," he vowed.

Casting one final glance towards the castle, the past, the man was no more. Only shadows lingered in his spot. Shadows and the night.

* * *

The fire cackled.

Red and orange flames jumped around the fireplace. Heat circled the room, bringing warmth to the cold person. He glared at the licks of fire. Slumped in an armchair, his face was hidden by the darkness in the room.

Seto Kaiba took a sip of his wine. Swinging around the crystal goblet, he observed drops of the red liquid fling over the edge of the cup.

" Serenity."

That one name had cursed him forever.

" Princess."

That one word had bound them together.

" Why?"

That one question was immensely complicated.

Seto squeezed the goblet. It shattered and cut his hand. Blood trickled from the scrapes of crystal. Seto took out his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the cut. He then wound the light blue cloth around his hand.

" You made me weak," he said suddenly.

Flashes of her auburn hair and brown eyes appeared before him. Her rich, soft laughter was ringing in his ears. It was loud and unbearing to him. Serenity's smile was before him. Her beautiful face was smiling at him. Happy, full of joy. What happened to them?

" You seduced me," Seto murmured. Sleep was overtaking his eyes. His eyelids were drooping, making his vision harder to comprehend. His head began to nod off. Finally, he was asleep.

" SETO!"

He turned around to face her. She was three years younger than he was. Her brown eyes were large, and questioning. " Seto where are you going?" she asked.

" I am going to meet my stepfather. You know, King Gozaburo. He wants me and Mokuba to come and live with him," Seto answered. His long brown hair covered his watery blue eyes.

" But when are you coming back?" she asked. Her eyes were beginning to water. Her voice was breaking. Never had they been apart like this.

" I.....Don't know Serenity. I might never return," he replied. Serenity let her tears flow freely.

Seto turned to go, but she caught his arm.

" Don't go," she whispered. Serenity hugged him from behind. Seto was surprised but he turned to face her again and hugged her back. " Take care of Joey, he'll need you."

Seto woke up with a start. It was the last time he spoke to her like a friend. That was eleven years ago. He was twenty years now. A man fully capable of controlling what he dreamt. A vampire fully capable of forgetting his human memories.

" Why can't I forget her?" He screamed.

Seto jumped out of the armchair and smashed a newly made vase that was above the fireplace.

" You know, you might want to reconsider breaking all the fragile objects in this castle. If all the other vamps think that you're not ready for this whole ' take over Domino Kingdom and awaken the Goddess of War thing' then you'll officially be a target for assassination."

" I'm in no mood today, Mokuba," snarled Kaiba.

Mokuba Kaiba just chuckled. His midnight blue hair was tied up at the back of his head.

" Is there anything new?"

" No."

" Well then, get the hell out of here."

Mokuba smirked at his older brother's snappiness.

" I just thought you'd like to know that Mai has her messenger waiting at the front door."

Kaiba sunk back into the chair. His mood was swinging like hell. A normal stage for a human turning into a vampire.

" So?"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. His brother would have yelled for the message, but now.......

" You're not still angry 'cause Serenity told you the truth? Are you?"

Shivers ran up and down Kaiba's spine. He hated when Mokuba could read his mind.....

" Leave me be, little brother..."

Mokuba studied his brother silently. His spiky, brown hair was falling in waves against his iced blue eyes. The blue orbs were focused on the licks of fire, never taking its gaze away. Seto's muscular chest was even visible throughout his darkened clothes. His fingers tapped his head lightly. Mokuba's brother hadn't changed at all.

" I'll send the message up," Mokuba said quietly. He took a final glance at his elder brother before shaking his head and exiting the room. The door closed with a creak. Now Seto was all alone. With the door closed the room was enveloped in black scenery, only dimly lit by the fire.

" I wonder... How long will she last?"

* * *

" Hey Serenity."

Serenity glanced up from her little corner. _Mokuba?_ Her eyes were jumping from confused to happy glances. Mokuba smiled softly at her, but Serenity returned no expression. " Serenity? How you doing?" Mokuba asked her. " What do you think," she answered in a monotone voice.

Mokuba cringed at her placid response. He nervously took a step near her. And another step. And another.

" What are you doing here?"

Mokuba stopped walking towards her. His mind swirled with answers to give her, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Serenity waited for him to speak. When he remained silent, she repeated her question.

" What are you doing here?"

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed in her lap. All he could do was let her hold him until his feelings and dark thoughts disappeared. Serenity let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around his shaking body. His little fifteen year old self was still....well... little.

" Serenity, I'm sorry. Seto really hasn't changed, not one bit. He's ," Mokuba sniffed.

Serenity hushed him while stroking his dark hair. She hugged him close. " Oh Mokuba, I know Seto hasn't really been himself. He isn't the man I fell in love with. He isn't the man I knew. He isn't the man who was best friends with Joey. He isn't even a man anymore. He's nothing but a vampire," Serenity quietly told him.

" Don't say that! Seto isn't a true vampire, just half. He let our step father turn him," Mokuba retorted.

Serenity's eyes glazed over. She whispered murmurs of soothing lullabies to help calm herself and Mokuba.

" Just like old times, eh?" Mokuba chuckled.

" Yeah, like old times."

Serenity tried to remember all the times she had calmed her adoptive little brother. All the times he cried and angrily came to her because of his new stepfather. All the huge fights he had with Seto and his personal demons. All the times when he needed comfort, she would be there. She was always there.

" Seto. Why did you come back? Why are you now confused? Why are we beginning this again?"

Serenity thought all these questions would burst out of her head.

" Serenity, listen to him. I'm sure he still loves you. Give this time," Mokuba said hopefully.

She frowned. Serenity gritted her teeth and ignored the last comment.

" Mokie, I don't think kidnapping is a sign of love. Especially if he slaps you three times."

Mokuba was horrified. His eyes turned blood red and he coughed. Giving himself a slap in the face, Mokuba's eyes returned to normal. He sheepishly shook his head at Serenity's bemused face.

" He turned me too," he mumbled.

Serenity growled. She stood up, throwing Mokuba onto the ground. Tears were breaking out at the edge of her eyes. " Mokuba, understand this: I am a princess. Second in line for the thrown, and also a warrior. I have killed demons and men alike in this time, and I have still stood my ground when it comes to pride. But this time, this time, I cannot abide it. Seto hurt me. That's it. Others before have wounded me, but not by Seto. This just proves he isn't a man anymore. He's exactly what Joey said he was. A vampire."

Serenity paused for a moment to breathe. She gripped the bars on the window and stared at the dark moon. At the dark kingdom. At the dark world.

" Mokuba I won't hurt you because I know you wouldn't come after me even if you were half-vampire. But Kaiba, he I will. He hurt me, so I hurt him." Serenity spat Kaiba and emphasized his name like dirt.

" Wonderful. At least I know you'll fight back," A voice said dryly. Serenity's audience clapped his hands in applause.

Serenity whipped her body around to see his face.

Kaiba's face was hidden by shadow, but his body wasn't. She could make out strands of brown hair from the little moonlight. She imagined she saw an angry expression on his face, but dismissed it.

" Mokuba, get out. I want to speak with the bitch," Kaiba darkly ordered.

Serenity felt her face flush in embarrassment and anger. How dare he call her a bitch!? Why the son of a bastard!

" Bitch is it? Why, isn't that complimentary?" She asked.

" Fits for a female dog, right?" He smirked. But she couldn't see it. She heard it in his tone.

" Seto, don't touch her. Or else," Mokuba warned. He left the small cell.

Kaiba laughed hollow. He rolled his eyes at his younger brother's threat. What a waste of breath to say, he thought. Seto studied Serenity's figure. He saw she was under soft moonlight and black shadows.

Her auburn hair was pulled at the back of her head with a ribbon. Probably had it in a pocket or something, he noted. The normally soft brown eyes that were staring at him turned angry and sour. She had a frown etched in her lovely, milky skin. The long legs she had were barely covered by the short, brown leather skirt she had on. Her silver plated breast shield was of no good to her either. Only in battle it seemed.

" Don't stare at me like that," she whispered.

Seto snapped out of his gaze and acknowledged her words.

" I have a proposition," he said.

**_

* * *

_**

Hope: Cliffie attack. Man, I am tired. I'm sorry this is late, but I have been busy with Science Fairs, speeches, competitions, vocal singing comp, exams, homework, and family problems!

I hope you liked this chapter. Maybe the next one will be better. Ciao! Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter II

**ALONE:  
Chapter III**

**

* * *

Reviewers:**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME ---** I hope this chapter wasn't too long of a wait....

**Gppr ---** Thank-you. I haven't heard from you in a long time……….

**Anonymous---** Thank-You!

**PrettyStupidGirl ---** I know I am evil. AND I know that the clifffie was evil too. It's all about World Domination! I checked out your two vampire fics! They really are good, here is your update!

**Nkitty29 ---** Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

**Kikoken ---** You're right. He is! And really, college really does suck.

**Sorceress Vanessa ---** Thank you for those heart-warming compliments. As for the evil cliffy….Well, let's get back to that one…..

**

* * *

**

**Alone**

**III**

**------------------------**

**Oh listen to me! Goddess of Hope!**

**Bring back to me my faith!  
Give me strength to carry on!**

**Give me wisdom to escape!**

**---**

**Oh Goddess of War! Hear my plea!**

**Bring out the destruction hidden in thee!  
Give me strength, give me power!**

**Give me the wisdom to carry this on!**

**---**

**Mothers, Grandmothers, Priestesses of old!**

**Give me knowledge of all untold!  
Help us find the Royal Daughter**

**Bring an end to this slaughter!**

**---**

**Keeper of Time! Listen to this:**

**Help me save me sister.**

**Grant me endless time,**

**Invoke my true power!**

* * *

- - 

-

" Found it!"

" What? Well? What does it say?"

Blonde curls shook in excitement. Mai read the ancient scroll with slight pauses. Her violet eyes were taking in each word with fear and worry. Mai and Tea were in the ancient library of Domino, located above the fourth tower in the north wing of Domino castle.

Surrounding the women, were books. Hundreds and thousands of books. Some of them new, and some as ancient as time itself. Although well preserved, the books were hard to read, seeing as how they were written in the ancient language. Mai struggled with some of the words and sentences, but she managed fairly.

" Mai? Well, what does it say?"

Tea glanced over her friend's shoulder and grimaced at the first word that she saw. In bold, crimson letters the word, _Vampyre, _was written in ancient Gothic letters. Tea felt her heart beat faster.

" Tea."

Mai's voice shook with concern and fear. Her face paled immensely, her eyes darkened and the color faded from them.

" These are your grandmother's notes. She knew this was going to happen. Why didn't she tell us when she was still alive? At least then, we would have known about him when we were younger."

The queen handed her friend the scrolls and leaned back into the leather arm chair she was sitting in. Sighing in wonder, the queen dazed out and stared out the window beside her. The clear, rain clashed into the crystal panes and trailed down them. Turning to her friend once more, Mai saw that Tea had dropped the scroll and had fell to her knees.

" So, we couldn't have avoided this either way. It still would've happened," Tea confirmed. Her firm, soft voice hinted at regret and anger. " Even if it wasn't Seto, Serenity couldn't have avoided it."

Mai gasped at the boldness in Tea's words. No one had dared say Seto. It was only Kaiba or the Dark Prince. Never Seto. Ever. The only ones who ever called him that now were Mokuba and Serenity. Other than that, you signed your own death wish if you said his first name.

" Tea!"

The blue eyed girl shrugged and shook her head.

" Mai, he was once our friend. We need to believe that there is still good in him."

" Tea, -"

Mai was interpreted by an abrupt rap on the wooden door. Craning her neck, she looked behind herself and saw Yami. As he walked into the old library, Yami kept a furtive glance at Tea, but regained his composure as he reminded himself about Mai.

" Queen Mai."

Mai frowned. It wasn't like Yami to use her title. Even the public knew that these royals had grown up together. They all had. Suspicious of him, Mai narrowed her eyes and asked in a low voice, " Did Kaiba receive the message?"

" Yes, Queen Mai. He took it, but didn't answer our demands."

Yami let his gaze wander to Tea as he finished speaking. Silently he nodded to her and bowed curtly.

" Priestess Tea. I was wondering if I could converse with you?" he asked politely.

Tea was confused. She also narrowed her eyes and glanced at Mai. The look on Mai's face told her that she didn't trust this Yami either. Tea forced herself to read the mind of the Yami Atem in front of her.

Meanwhile, Mai was watching the expression on the man's face. She saw a cruel smirk on his lips that begged to show, and a glint in his eye that glistened in mystery. She turned to look at Tea.

" Get out."

Tea spoke those two words in a low, yet feminine voice. Her eyes blanked out into an azure state. Raising her right hand, she stretched her palm out at the fake Yami Yuugi.

Her lips moved and uttered the same words again.

" Get out."

The supposed 'Yami', took a step backwards and asked in a surprised tone, " E-Excuse me? I d-d-do not k-know what you're s-sayin-g…"

" Leave and I will spare your life. Shapeshifters are not welcome here."

The possessed Tea drew in a long breath and gave a small gasp. She moaned and withdrew her hand suddenly. Gasping for breath, she clutched her head. Afraid to move, Tea screamed.

Pain.

Hurt.

Anger.

The brunette tried to reach out for air. "Stop this……..STOP!"

Mai didn't have time to think, grabbing her small dagger, 1 she stabbed the pronounced shape-shifter and let the dagger sink into the flesh of the demon. Without any warning, Tea screamed louder. Her shrieks and cries for it all to stop caused the guards to burst through the oak doors of the library.

" Priestess!"

" Your Majesty!"

" Tea! Mai!"

Tristan led the guard through and rushed to the duo. " What's happened?" he asked. He noticed the pile of ashes near Mai. He saw glints of blood shimmer on the blade in which the ashes held.

" Tea!"

Tea shook with fierce moans. Her eyes were wide open, the blank azure staring at darkness. As she twisted on the marble floor, Tea cried bitter tears. The salty drops ran smoothly down her paled cheeks. Her mortal body withered in anguish as her spiritual mind rolled in insanity.

S-stop.

STOP!

STOP THIS!

Stop? Stop what?

W-what? Who said that?

Since when does priestess stutter? Did you like present? The shape-shifter? Or how about this new feeling you're having…….Does it feel good?

N-nani? No, …………… Please make it stop…….So much hurt and anger………… stop it……….please make it stop………………….. No more pain………………

Pain? Feh, I laugh at pain. What is it that you want me to stop?

J-Just stop it………get out of my mind………Leave me be……….STOP!

Tea, you know you'll never escape me……….I'm always there……….

Who? W-Who are y-you?

Think, my beloved, think………………………………..............

Tea bit her lip and drew blood. Her mind whispered his name.

****

Bakura

Bakura

Bakura

Over and over she repeated it in her mind…………….

" No!"

The long, winding cry shattered glass surrounding the area. Her piercing scream screeched into the ears of every man, woman, and child within a thousand miles. Clasping their ears tightly, the guards of Pure Domino were sure it had reached the side of Dark Domino.

So, you remember me……………

Leave me alone, …………… make it stop…………

Tsk. Tsk. Tea, how can I go away and make it stop all at once?

Leave me alone…… … just g-go awa-y……… make it all stop……………

Make what stop? My pain? My hurt? My anger? Or……..your black magic?

No! What? B-Black M-magic? No, it can't be………Stop…… s-stop it a-all………

Darling, it will never stop………………………………....................

Tea gasped when she felt her neck being squeezed. Choking, the priestess grabbed at anything and everything, trying to hold on to everything dear. Mai and Tristan each held a hand and prayed that she would stop scaring them. That she would stop screaming and crying. That she would stop her madness. And, suddenly- before a single breath was taken, Tea stopped. Her hands fell limp against the cold marble as her eyes closed briefly before opening again. The azure blank eyes were fading as the normal, glossy blue returned. Still sniffing, Tea weakly tried to sit up. She fell. She tried again, and fell.

" Hey, don't try to get up, okay?"

Strong arms lifted her up. Eyes drooping, Tea noticed the blonde locks mixed in with red and purple ones. " Y-Yami?" she questioned in a raspy voice. Her eyes finally closed, letting the young priestess faint into the world of spirits.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Serenity woke up with a sweat. She glanced around her; alert and confused. Clad in her armor and tangled in crimson and black sheeting, her chocolate eyes darted around her surroundings. A large room; a bed; a dresser and vanity; …………….

" This, this is not the cell…," she thought.

Fidgeting, she calmly recalled last night's events.

-

" I have a proposition"

Serenity wondered at this new attitude; she kept silent and listened to the rest of his words.

" I will spare your life, IF you swear to fight for me. IF you take an oath to serve the demonic race. IF you come back to me once more."

Serenity narrowed her eyes and let a small breathe out. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Clearing her throat, Serenity asked in a low voice, " Why?"

Kaiba laughed. He smirked and took a step closer so that he was directly under the moonlight. " Why? Why, oh, Why? What is the matter, little one, are you afraid?" he mocked.

Serenity forced herself to chuckle and smirked as well. Taking a step forward, she stood face to face with her childhood sweetheart. " Not afraid, Kaiba. Just curious," she replied.

Kaiba murmured softly and shook his head. Closing the gap between them he hesitantly raised a hand to brush away the bangs that fell across her face. At the feel of his touch, Serenity flinched but didn't say anything. She saw the disappointment in his gaze and felt an awful aching in her heart. Without a thought, though, she raised her own hand and held his hand against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she let herself lean against him.

And for a moment, they both felt that one, true bliss that they had expressed and felt all those years ago. But no more; for as the moment had passed, Kaiba had regained his senses and stepped away. Slowly forming his cold mask, he let only an inch of emotion be seen clear to her: He won. AND he was gloating.

" Well, I guess that'll be a yes," he said, returning to the evil, malicious side of him.

-

Serenity's eyes blurred as she remembered that one moment they had shared. It lasted only for a moment, but to her, she felt like she was in bliss for all eternity. Her heart had wept bitterly at his proposition, but her choices were limited. Serenity had thought of only two things:

To let Kaiba rule over her and destroy everything so dear that she held,

Or

To save Seto from his own demise in his hunger and blindness of power…………

" There are two side of him," she said aloud, " Strange. He has an Evil, yet Light heart."

" I see your awake Your Highness," said an unknown voice.

Serenity pushed her thoughts away and observed the young serving maiden in front of her. She had blonde locks that had matched perfectly with her beaming, emerald eyes. Looking like she was around nineteen, the girl hummed happily as she began to carry out her day's work.

" Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Rebecca. I will serve you until Lord Kaiba sees fit. Is there anything that your Royal Highness would like?"

Rebecca gave a small polite bow and awaited eagerly for Serenity's request.

" I…see. Please, don't address me as _Your Royal Highness _or _Your Highness…_I would very much like for you to call me Serenity."

Rebecca looked mortified; she frowned a little and shifted uncomfortably under the direct gaze of Serenity. " But, Lord Kaiba…," Rebecca began.

Serenity's face darkened in a sour mood. She shook her head and smiled warmly to the girl no older than herself.

" Please, call me Serenity when we're in private or alone then, alright?"

Rebecca nodded and brightened up a little; she was still shocked that one as royal as Lady Serenity would want her to address her with such formality. Yet, she shouldn't be. For she had learned much of the Princess of Domino, a warrior of the mind, yet a maiden of the heart.

" Rebecca, would you please show me where the bathing room is?" Serenity asked. She had realized she was in her worn and dirty armor. To keep herself warm, she wrapped the black and crimson sheets around her body firmly, and followed Rebecca into the small bathing room opposite her bed.

-

-

-

Sinking into the warm, scented water, Serenity scrubbed her skin raw while Rebecca began to soothe the tangles and grime out of her auburn hair.

" Rebecca? What shall I wear? I have nothing more than my armor," Serenity asked.

Rebecca kept rinsing her hair until she was done. Wiping the sweat of her brow, she turned to answer her lady's question. " Yes Your High- I mean….Serenity. Lord Kaiba specifically asked for a dress to be brought to you."

Vanishing and reappearing all in one moment, Rebecca returned with a towel for Serenity and a very beautiful gown.

" Your dress and towel ma'am," Rebecca turned away modestly as Serenity firmly covered herself with the towel and had stepped out of the water. Helping her with the dress, Rebecca swiftly laced together the back of Serenity's corsets and petticoats and girdle. She slipped the dress over her body and admired the way it flowed on Serenity.

" Serenity…," Rebecca spoke in an unsure voice, " Kaiba-dono wishes to speak with you and his council the moment."

Paralyzed, Serenity did no move; nor speak. She gazed into a distance and her eyes glazed over. What was Kaiba playing at? Did he intentionally arrange for her to wear this specific dress? Or to have her meet with his council of demons? She knew what the price would be if she should make a mistake. Shuddering involuntarily, she noticed Rebecca tugging her sleeve

" Miss…..Serenity…I would not like for Master Kaiba to feel upset or angry."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Serenity nodded slowly and followed the maid out of the room and into another which led to may stairs and halls.

**-**

**- **

-

* * *

-

-

-

" Home…"

He shook his head bitterly and continued on. He had to move and continue on his journey. His walk towards home. Every now and then he caught people staring at him, whispering gossips and suspicions as they eyed the blonde, chocolate eyed man.

" Must…Reach…Serenity…Mai…Touya…Kaiba!"

His roar shook with such rage, even through clenched teeth. He somehow had managed to get behind the gates and into the city. Now the real objective was to stagger towards the castle. Blindly, he moved throughout the streets, nearing the steps of the castle. His home.

****

" Yes, yes. We must quickly usher them into the neighboring Kingdoms; King Solomon and Queen Isis opposite of us have agreed to protect our people while we battle here with Kaiba. They both understand the consequences if we shan't defeat them…"

That voice. That same voice that cried out his names defiantly when he had left. That same voice that dictated him; that raised their child. That same voice he fell in love with.

****

" You're right…We must lay provisions for the them. I believe that Isis and her brothers, Malik and Marik will help greatly. They sent a messenger to us directly yesterday, they support our idea. And grandfather ---"

And that voice. Yes, it was indeed vaguely familiar. It may be more…more deeper than before, he thought, _A voice I know. Kind yet tough. Someone who has always been there for me…who had helped me…who had stayed with us from thick to thin…_

As the voices fell nearer to his ears, the prying man felt no need to engage himself into secrecy, nor to hide his identity from them. He intended to do the thing he had wanted for a long time_: To return home._

-

-

-

" Yuugi, does your grandfather know about Serenity? He had always been like a father to us all when Joey and Serenity's parents went into hiding."

Yuugi sighed and shook his head. He hadn't the heart to tell his elderly, yet kicking, grandfather about the latest news. Rumors must have reached him though, he thought with a sour expression.

Mai glared at her young friend. She stopped walking and crossed her arms impatiently. Tapping her foot, she could see the look of disdain and sourness on his innocent face.

" Yuugi! You were supposed to tell him!"

" I know…," he muttered, literally dragging the Queen behind him. He rounded the corner and said a few friendly greetings to people and guards on the streets before spotting the one thing that scared him at the moment.

" Ow! Yuugi! YOU DO NOT drop someone on the rea-"

Mai stopped talking as she saw what he was staring at.

There he was. Joey. Joey, who had grown a beard and had long, untamed, blonde hair. Joey, who was bleeding swiftly and groaning against a wall. Joey, who had leaned against the inner wall for support. Joey, the one man she loved and still did, had returned.

**

* * *

Hope: I hope that this chapter was as good as last. Personally, I don't feel that way. It's just that there are so many good YuGiOh Vampire fics and all. I cannot even begin to measure up with them! **


	4. Chapter III

****

Alone:

Chapter IV

* * *

Disclaimer-

I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. That solely belongs to?

_

* * *

_

"A silent grief swept among us;

A pang filled within our hearts,

A prayer said to a broken cross.

And a damnation we feared not."

- Goddess-Hope

* * *

" Joey…"

Mai shook her head, not daring to make a sound. She ran blindly, knocking people out of the way to get to her husband.

" D-dear….J-Jo-oooo……………"

Mai could not speak, her tears had chocked back her voice as she cried and sobbed. Wrapping her arms around his body, Mai hugged him with a tight, hurtful passion. Her fingers were stroking his mangy, blonde hair.

" It's…Joey……," whispered Yuugi. He blinked twice, very slowly and surely. Was this really his long-lost friend? Had the King of Domino Kingdom, returned from the deceased? No…It couldn't be possible. After all, he had been there when Kaiba had killed his best friend. He had been there to watch Joey fall, plunging into the never-ending abyss of dark water. " I-is it r-really….you, Jo?"

" Y-Yuugi! H-h-help me!" Mai gasped.

Yuugi snapped out of his confusion and thoughts, hurrying to Mai's side. Picking up the wounded man, Yuugi struggled to carry him far enough to the local healer. Mai helped all she could, and bellowed at the wondered guards to distract the crowd that was attracting.

" **STAND BACK! LET HER ROYAL MAJESTY THROUGH**!"

And to that, the crowd backed away, listening cautiously to the order. Although the road was wide spread for them, Yuugi and Mai had trouble with the noise. Joey was slipping into unconsciousness, leaving them fearful to how deep the wound was.

_" Is that him?"_

_" Mama, isn't that King Joey? Isn't he dead?"_

_" Honey, t-that's K-King Joey!"_

The conversation around her buzzed like a thousand bees into her ear. Mai pushed past the crowd and soldiers, clearing the way for Yuugi to trudge along. Mai wondered if this man really was Joey. He certainly looked the part, and there was a strange connection when Mai held him. It was like a memory being reminisced. It had to be Joey! For all their sakes', it had to be.

" Sakura! Sakura! Hurry, we have an injured man here!" Yuugi exclaimed through gritted teeth. The 'injured man' was heavy; Yuugi could barely make out another step before collapsing. He huffed and tried to get back up, but to his disdain, he fell back into the dirt. Trapped underneath the man, he heard two words: " Hey…Yug…."

" Joey!"

Yuugi knew. This was Joey, it had to be Joey.

" Master Yuugi, Queen Mai. Good day to you both. What brings you to my humble clinic?"

" Sakura, we have an injured person here," Mai ordered. In a lower tone, she added, " Joey."

Sakura Yorimoto widened her eyes, she glanced quickly at Joey who was struggling for breath. Her response was mute; she ushered the king into her home and began to treat him immediately.

* * *

" Gentlemen, as you all well know, Lady Serenity had kindly graced us with her presence," Kaiba sneered. He directed everyone's attention towards Serenity. The said spoken merely nodded her head and let it fall to looking at the ground.

" What is she doing here?! I demand an explanation! You have brought an enemy in our midst," hissed General Shadi. He glared at the princess with an enchanting glow of azure depths. Was Kaiba daft, or had the vixen gotten to him? Shadi did not know but was intrigued by the fact that a lady of light would fight with dark forces. What were Serenity's true intentions?

" I accepted a proposition introduced to me by Kaiba. Does that answer your demand?" Serenity asked politely, full of vigor and fake sweetness. She smiled serenely at the general's red face. Serenity batted her eye lashes and made a mock giggling sound.

" Why you insolent child! How dare you mo-," Shadi began to sputter.

" Stop your inconsistent chattering, Shadi. I will have none of that," Kaiba warned with a glower. He was smirked viciously when the general gave in to his order. Continuing his interrupted speech, Kaiba let his cold eyes wander through out the room.

" Lady Serenity has accepted my offer to join my forces. On the seventh day following this night, she will lead our chaotic armies into the kingdom. At dawn, she will wipe out the _entire _land."

The demonic council broke out into roars and negative curses.

_" Why her?"_

_" The clans will not approve!"_

_" A human to lead us? A she-human?"_

_" She must've tricked you!"_

_" Why not one of us? We are all capable of doing it!"_

_" Kaiba you fool! Have you no dignity? To let a human girl have power over-"_

Kaiba had enough. His eyes shimmered into a glowing, crimson color as his mouth opened slightly to reveal. A growling escaped his throat, deep and demonic; it didn't sound human, that's for sure. Kaiba snarled angrily at the generals and war lords in front of him.

The council hushed down and looked on fearfully at their leader. He had been angry before and this was only a mere glance at his temper. Unexpected, Kaiba moved down the aisle of seats. The vampires had their backs to him; each feared which one he would choose as an example for 'punishment.'

" Which one today?" he mumbled.

Everyone in the room shook in fear. Even Serenity trembled slightly; she knew not of Kaiba's forms of punishment. What she did know was that he liked it; hell, he loved it. He loved striking fear and discord into the hearts of many. He loved having power and making people submissive underneath him. Serenity could see it all to well; she could see right now, in his eyes. It gleamed like a shining beacon, and sparkled brightly. Serenity let her lower lip tremble at this. How could she save someone from themselves? Especially when its someone closest to you. Someone as evil as this; someone like Seto.

" Clearly, my good sirs, you all have misunderstood me," Kaiba drawled. He stared at the vampires whimpering in fear opposite him. " I said that Lady Serenity would lead our armies into the other half of this divided kingdom. Not one of you."

A naïve vampire, perhaps at a young age of five and ten years, made an audible sound; He snickered. Kenji was his name. Kaiba's eyes flashed to meet those of Kenji's. He paused for a moment before continuing to speak. Kenji gulped noticeably and bowed his head.

" And to answer Lord Yamato's remark, I do not care what the clans think. They want power and wealth, they'll have it with her help. Lady Serenity has not tricked me or deceived me in anyway; she simply does not have the _skills _to seduce me. She mutely agreed to the sole fact that if she does not comply, she'll be killed."

Serenity's head shot up. _What? Seto did not mention that the other night!, _she thought, _No. **Kaiba** did not mention that. What is that bastard up to? _Thoughts racing, pulse beating, hand and lip trembling, Serenity glared at the speaker. Kaiba was not fazed by this; he merely gave a low chuckle for her.

" And furthermore, I have chosen her because imbeciles like you, cannot even complete a simple task. Isn't that so, Generals Shadi, Keith, and DaiDouji?" Kaiba asked with an air of haughtiness. He chuckled evilly at the red faces that met his eyes.

" Perhaps, Kaiba, you have grown soft. Did that affect your decision in choosing a mate?"

Mate? Serenity was puzzled. What did a mate have to do with this war? She looked over into the shadows of the room and saw a man staring out an opaque window. He turned around with a sadistic grin on his face. His narrow pupils quickly sought out Serenity's. The princess gasped. The man staring back at her was a long-time friend; Ryou Bakura.

* * *

" Please tell me, what will happen if-?" Mai's voice trailed off. She sobbed quietly whilst listening to the maiden's words. Sakura smiled grimly at the queen but shook her head. Her magenta orbs could not hide the reflections of despair.

Mai was sitting next to her husband on the sick bed. She was caressing his hand whilst talking with the attending healer. Yuugi didn't join them; instead he was sitting at the foot of the bed. Running his hands over the rough, scratchy material of the traveling cloak Joey was wearing, Yuugi wondered where his friend had been this whole time.

" Your Majesty, King Joey has a slim chance of life. His wounds are deep; frankly, I am surprised he had managed to travel this far without provisions or medical attention. His scars indicate that he has had many dealing very much like this one, without medical attention as well."

" What? How far has he traveled?" Yuugi asked, worried.

" It is hard and impossible to tell; there is however, something that tells me that he has come here from a very far place. Incurable poisons in his blood have surfaced; they are not known commonly. These poisons come from plants in the Weevil Gardens."

Mai frowned, her brows raised high. She though for a moment and wiped the tears lingering on her face. " The Weevil Gardens? But, aren't they in-"

" In King Crawford's land; Duelist Kingdom. His Highness Crawford has been known to sell the poisons and juices from the plants in his gardens, to dark War lords and anyone who has enough gold," Sakura explained.

She shuddered at the mention of Pegasus's name. Bowing quickly, the healer rushed off to tear more bandages for the Joey's deep wounds.

" Yuugi…What will Touya say? What about Serenity? Everything is falling apart; I don't know how to do this anymore….I c-can't do t-this…………," Mai's voice crumbled. She sat beside Joey's bed silently, holding his hand. She cooed to him softly, tears trailing down her cheeks.

" Don't worry Mai; we'll help you. Everyone's here for you: Tristan, Duke, Yami, Tea, me……..And don't forget Isis and Malik and Marik……And grandpa….And if Serenity were here, she help you too. Besides, you have your people with you. They have been with you ever since they met you. I don't think they'll give you up so easily," Yuugi whispered softly. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort; Mai understood this and used her free hand to hold his. She cried quietly against him.

" We'll find Serenity; my brother will make sure of it. And don't worry about Touya, just wait a little while." Yuugi soothed. He patted her hand gently.

" Joey will make it," he said to her firmly, " he's come this far. He won't let us down."

* * *

" Tea, wake up. Please wake up," Yami pleaded.

He grasped her hand and held it tight. Numbly caressing the smooth, soft wrist of the priestess, Yami wondered what could have happened had he not rushed her to the healing wing. Could Tea have lasted another moment in the insane world that she was entranced in? Could she have fallen to its dark tales? No, he could not think that. It was Tea; His Tea. From what the others could tell him, Tea was withering in pain, screaming aloud in agony. Yami knew this, because he could feel the pain. He felt every dose of pain, the white hot flashes, the gory voice, the chocking…..He could hear her screams as if they were being pounded into his eardrums. He could hear someone's voice in her head; a male voice. It was distinctively familiar; then, he figured it out! It was Bakura.

" The snaky bastard," Yami muttered in a spiteful tone.

Bakura,_ their friend_. Bakura- _Yami's cousin_. Bakura- _Tea's past love_

Shocking, right?

Yami could remember the day when Tea ran into his arms, tears pouring out every second between breathes. He could feel his own tears on his cheeks, mingled along with her hers. The two spent the night talking, letting their feelings out. That night, he learned of Bakura's betrayal.

-

-

-

" Y-yami!"

" Huh? Tea?"

Yami Atem Motou spun around and found a sobbing Tea thrown into his arms. Her priestess dress was torn, the fabrics of light silk ripped in various places. Bruises marred her porcelain skin, on her arms and delicate face. Cuts and scratches were scarred into her skin. She was running. He knew that. A mixture scent of pines and heavy soil filled his nose.

" What's the matter? What happened? Tea?"

" I-It's so a-awful…H-He t-tried t-t-to turn m-me………," was her answer. The choking sobs racked the answer, so it was hard to make out. The blue orbs that were normally full of life and exuberance were staring up at him with the most frightful eyes. Fear and hurt were staring at him; the blue orbs dull and placid.

" Who, Tea, Who? Tell me and I'll get him!" Yami demanded.

Tea turned, her back exposed with a purple welts on it.

" B-Ba-akura…" she managed to whisper.

Tea fell, the graceful act, into Yami's arms. She was breathing heavily and trickled blood was running down the corners of her lips. A trail of it was smeared from a cut above her brow, followed by real blood.

" TEA!"

-

-

-

It was the most frightful thing Yami saw. Blood, gashes, cuts, bruises, etc. She was scarred, her beautiful body marred with his claws. The fear he saw, the same fear he felt not only an hour ago. She was scared, Bakura was back for her. What could Yami do to protect her? What?

" Hey…"

Craning his neck, Yami turned around. Tristan….and Duke. They both had sullen yet controlled expressions. Their eyes were dull and gray; their cheeks pale, and their lips rosy red. It was as if they had seen a ghost.

" What did Healer Sakura give you? Have you the herbs needed for the draught?"

Tristan cringed in a guilty tone; Duke made no move to remorse. They hung their heads and shook them with slow speed.

" No…All of the herbs and powders were given to someone else. Someone who suffers from poisoning and hunger. Someone who has fallen unconsciousness. Someone we have been looking for, for some time. Someone like….Joey………"

" J-Joey?"

" Yes, King Joey. Mai and Yuugi found him along the fourth walls and the gates. H-he was bleeding b-badly and…..and H-Healer Sakura had to let everyone else go…." Duke said. He did not meet Yami's eyes.

" I-is there a c-chance t-that h-h-he….?" Yami asked, scared of the outcome.

" Could die? Yes, Healer Sakura doesn't know yet," Tristan replied. He grimly sat down next to Tea's bed.

The trio was silent for sometime; sitting down next to Tea's bed and hoping, praying that she would wake up from her sleep. The healers had tsked and shook their heads, saying that she was in for a deep coma. Coma? They didn't have time for comas, they had to get Kaiba and Serenity back.

" I wonder…if Joey doesn't make it and Tea won't wake and Mai continues to act depressed…and Serenity is still with Kaiba,…who'll lead us? Save us? Protect us?"

And who'll protect Tea from Bakura?

* * *

The everlasting night, in his kingdom, had surrounded the castle walls and land. The looming shadows and apparitions that haunted the night were casting hungry looks at the sight of humans out after night. With quick agility, blood was shed and burning flesh could be smelt.

" Pitiful. Didn't I decree to stay in after the sun sets?" Pegasus Crawford murmured. He turned to his dear, dear friend.

" You did, but those foolish humans chose not to listen to your wise words," Bakura replied. Bored, he yawned rather loudly and forced a stifles laugh at Pegasus's frowning face. Even though his back was to him, Bakura could see it clearly.

In his library, King Pegasus Crawford and King Ryou Bakura of the Shadow Realms, had met to discuss the problem situating itself. Mainly, how to deal with Seto Kaiba and his troublesome plans. Plans? Yes, plans. Plans and strategies about himself, Serenity, Domino, everything! With every little action, word, breath he took, he destroyed one of Crawford's ingenious plans to have him assassinated.

Staring out the panes of his window, Pegasus nodded in agreement. Pegasus had long, silver tresses that hung slightly over his gray eyes. His left eye had a gold patch over it, the form of an eye. He sighed, then took a sip of wine from his goblet. Offering some to Bakura, he sat down in the arm chair next to the Shadow King. Taking another swig, he looked at his friend expectedly. Bakura only sighed and began to tell the day's events.

" Crawford, his royal bastard, Kaiba, has declared to his council that the Princess Serenity is to lead his forces into battle. I must say I am surprised; I'd never thought that he would make a folly such as this. I consider we change our plans, for Lady Serenity is none to toy with," Bakura reported, dutifully. When there was no reply, he raised his eyes to find the insane ruler staring at the fire burning near the hearth. Nearly encased with the vision of the flames, Pegasus yawned. He glowered at the licking spits of fire, then turned to speak more new with his ally.

" Hmm? Interesting…Kaiba-boy never really let go of that girl. Filthy of blood as she is," commented Pegasus.

" Indeed. Well, I must go now. Lord Kaiba has instructed me back to his castle once he has calmed the Lady Serenity. Had a brawl with her earlier this day," said Bakura.

" A match? And this is due to…..?"

" I mentioned slip that Kaiba was looking for a mate. He practically dragged that clawing woman out of the room when she saw me," Bakura replied. He grinned sadistically and laughed coldly. His deep, hoarse voice echoed off the stone walls of the drafty library.

Ruffling his gray and silver locks, Bakura stood up at his full height of about five foot seven. His brown orbs were focused on Pegasus and his drink.

" Well, apart from your little mind games, did you find anything out useful?"

" Just that Serenity is the leader and that Kaiba is looking for a mate. I don't know when they'll attack, I arrived too late. Damn guards didn't believe me," Bakura swore. He had a melancholy face and blanked out.

" Well then, off you go."

Bakura did this only too happily, he whistled and skipped out of the room (much to Pegasus's annoyance). With a slam of the dark, large, oak doors, Pegasus breathed a sigh of relief. He beckoned to something in the shadows, and a cat appeared. It was a werecat or so. Large emerald eyes, tabby fur and perked ears. The werecat sensed its accomplice's relaxed mood and jumped unto the arm of the chair. It growled and stretched while cheekily purring at the hand caressing her back.

" Hmm, my dear, Bakura is a fool, is he not?"

The werecat purred in agreement.

" A mere pawn, doesn't even realize that I'm using him to tell me more about Kaiba and Serenity. Interesting how fate works around me with this lucky eye, eh?"

* * *

" Why was he there?" Serenity asked in a gasping tone. Kaiba had picked her up and lung him over his shoulder, with her yelling and beating his back. She could see the laughing faces of the lords and generals and army captains, mocking her and humiliating her stance. Serenity just glared at them. The last thing she had seen before being whisked away, was the grinning face of a dear, hated friend. Kaiba had then proceeded to haul her to her room and fling her unto her crumpled bed and sheets.

" Answer me!"

" Why should I?"

" Because…I demand to k-know why he was there!" she hissed violently.

Kaiba smirked and laughed at her. He laughed at her!

" Why, why are you laughing?!" she asked with venom.

" You do not demand. I do," was his answer. His cold, rich voice plunged itself into her ears as he continued to humiliate her.

" Well, I think I have some say. After all, if not for me-"

" If not for you, what? I asked you to fight. You complied. End of story," he said suddenly.

" Complied? I did not agree. You-You just…well…you took my sympathy for you as an answer," Serenity mumbled. She cast her eyes downward and turned away from Kaiba. It had hurt her; he had hurt her. What was expected of her? To be toyed with and to stand the pain and hurts just to do one thing: Save Seto. But was he worth saving? Was he worth the troubles and pains? Was the _real _him, alive in the monstrosity behind her? Serenity didn't know, but she did care. She loved Seto and she still did! No matter…to save a loved one, she must go the extremes. But was she extreme enough to destroy and kill her people? To murder her family? To act in genocide? No, she wasn't! Serenity was a pure princess. She was an honest woman. She was kind and adored by she betray their trust and take their lives for the sake of one? No…..I-it was too much. Well, what more of a choice does she have? Will she forsake her lineage and peoples, to be with Seto? Was he really worth it? Tears escaped their barred walls in her eyes…A few soft, crystal drops. They trailed down her cheek and shattered upon impact with the ground. They shattered as easily as her heart that very moment. Serenity had to make a decision; one that would change the course of destiny and one that would decide if Seto was truly worth it………….

Taking advantage of her distress and silence, Kaiba did some thinking of his own. He could kill her right there, he could! Then, he himself would lead the attack on the lighter side of Domino Kingdom. He would claim power and fear for himself. He would become King; he would enslave the kingdom; he would…What else was there? What was the true meaning of actually going through all the trouble of war for power? He had killed Joey already, so wasn't it done? He had the princess infatuated with him, wasn't that it? No…There is more. There was always something more. What was it? The respect of demons and the vampire lords? No….He already ruled them over with fear….Was it to gain wealth and power? No….He had that just as the Dark Prince. So what was the problem? A mate? The demonic prince needed a mate. Bakura had pointed it out earlier with Serenity…Was that the answer? Did he truly want his old love as his mate? Impossible! Improbable! Impractical! He needed one that was…a demon like him; preferably a vampire…Was that his plan? Did he intent on turning Serenity? Maybe…it could work….it would be the ultimate accomplishment for him! Not only would he have one that he felt for, he would also have one that was royal and one that had goddess powers! Yes, he would. Maybe…just maybe….he would actually do it….But there was a flaw: He felt for her! One that was cold and unbearable as the blistering winds, felt for a mere woman! Yes, it was true. A woman who he knew; a woman who was one of his best friends; a woman who still loved him, he could clearly see that,; a woman who was intent on despising him for the rest of his life…Why did he feel for her? Why did he care so much for one girl? Damn….he was struck with a love dilemma. One that would not go away so easily. The love he felt- yes it was love! The love he felt for Serenity was undeniable…even he knew that! He needed to dispose of these unruly acts…now! He had to…he had to clear his mind; cleanse his thoughts…He was a d-demon! A vampire! Feelings like these were forbidden. He knew that; and he was afraid. Afraid? Ha! The cold, unbearable Seto Kaiba, afraid? Of a mere love for a mere woman! He needed, was required, to suppress these feelings. He was a lord, a prince. Kaiba needed to- to let it go. He wouldn't tell her...he wouldn't tell anyone! Strange. Seto felt as if he were sleeping, waiting for the moment from which he would be awaken. He felt as if someone were in his place, controlling him, suppressing him…He would break away! He would warn Serenity about him being possessed! He wou- No! It was impossible. If he involved her, she would get hurt. No… He would act as he normally does, for the sake of his empowerment, he needed to! And nothing, not even his love for her could stop it! Nothing!

The silence that had overturned the conversation was tolerable…Okay, it was downright awfully devastating. The momentous quiet was visible to both occupants of the drafty room; it was an agreement of some sort. What sort of agreement, was unclear…But it was understandable. To break the silence, Serenity stiffly turned around and faced the contemplating Kaiba. His face was in an unreadable expression; brows raised, mouth set in a straight line, and eyes twinkling in confusion. Needless to say, Serenity was shocked. She had forgotten how determined he looked when relaxed and thinking…It was almost spooky. Guessing, she thought it was the most vulnerable moment for Kaiba. He was showing emotion clearly; something he hadn't done since that night…..

" W-why did you ask that I w-wear this dress?"

Her voice was timid; full of expressed emotions of curiosity and hurt.

" Why? Did you forget what happened the night you wore it?"

Serenity remembered; She would always remember the meaning through of this dress…

-

-

-

" Serenity? You made it!"

" Of course I did! I told you, I would meet you tonight…Nothing will stop me from meeting you!"

" Serenity…I have to ask you something. But, it will anger Joey," Seto said honestly.

Serenity giggled at her beau's cute face; she sighed and nodded in answer. Delicately brushing the dark, short bangs from his almond eyes, Serenity found herself being held tightly. She could smell the arousing aroma of cinnamon. Yes, cinnamon was the spiced scent he always wore. Breathing in deeply, she murmured in content as comforting, strong arms wrapped around her slim waist.

" Serenity, will you marry me?"

Her breath hitched; she was waiting for this for a long time, b-but this was too soon.

" Serenity? I u-understand if you d-don't want to…It's ju-," Seto began to stutter. He withdrew his arms and inclined his head slightly. Disappointment filled his dark brown orbs.

" Yes. I will marry you," Serenity said with a smile. She had tears of joy and happiness trailing down her cheeks and her eyes were glossy as ever. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold, adding to the excitement that she felt.

" Y-You will?"

" Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

" B-but J-Joey………"

" What about him?"

" Won't he be a-angry?"

" Yes."

" B-But he w-won't a-"

" It isn't his place. It isn't his choice. It's mine. And yours. That's it."

Serenity pressed Seto's cold hand against her pale cheek. Her warm, serene smile played lightly on her lips. She was happy. This was the life. She was here, here with the man she loves. And soon, she would marry that man! Oh, imagine the bliss and tender moments life would grant them! The endless romance, passionate nights, sweet children-…Serenity flushed a very nice pink and turned to hide her embarrassment. She sighed softly when arms wrapped around her wait once more.

" You better go back inside now. Joey will get suspicious…" Seto warned, kissing her cheek.

" Alright, but tomorrow we'll confront him and everybody else!"

" Fine. And if they refuse, we may have to elope. Are you sure you're alright w-?"

" Yes, I told you. I fell in love with you before you were turned. Nothing will change that. Nothing," Serenity assured him.

" If that's the way. I'll arrive tomorrow after midday. Take care," he said.

With a swift kiss, yet gently and full of passion, Seto walked discreetly away from the crystal fountain. But not before slipping a gorgeous diamond ring onto her finger. He waved a hand behind him and disappeared into the night leaving the smoky aroma of cinnamon. Serenity waved a hand as well and called out a low farewell. She smiled with tears and glanced at the small ring. She held up her hand and examined the ring under the moonlight. Small, yet beautiful, the ring was gold with an encrusted diamond. It had smaller gems around it, beautiful as well.

" Serenity!"

-

-

-

" Did you ever change that night?"

" No," Serenity answered. She fingered the lace at the hem of her sleeve. The dark, enriching silk of the deep black dress caught her eye. She turned to the glass in the room and gazed at the dress with a desperate attempt to forget that night.

It was a black dress; made of silk and laces at the hem of the sleeves and skirt. The corset was tied with silver lace, tied in the back with a bow. The sleeves were transparent and light. The skirt was ruffled slightly at the hem and a deep; the neck line low cut into a V. Serenity noted that the dress was well cared for- there were no tears in the material and the silk still had its smooth, soft touch.

" This- this is the dress that I wore the night you proposed. It was a slightly cool night, so I brought my cloak. I dressed in all black so that the guards wouldn't notice that I had slipped out. That same night, I-I ran away. J-Joey caught me unexpected, remember? And I came h-here……..," Serenity let the words die on her lips. He knew the rest; she did not have to feel the pains and sorrows of that night along with the joys all over again. She did not have to go back to the memory of the engagement or the confrontation of her brother.

" So, tell me…Are you still interested in why Bakura was here?"

* * *

**Hope: Here is the fourth chapter. It's not as good as the rest; please bear with me. Here is your present. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everybody! Have fun!**

**_Completed- 11:32 pm_**

**_Date: Saturday, December 25th, 2004_**

**Reviewers:****Sorceress Vanessa-** Thank-You for your encouraging review. I hope this chapter is alright.

**CRAZYABOUTANIME-** I know…Seto as a vamp is sooo cool! I'm flattered you think this is one of the best ones.

**Gppr-** Joey is back! There will be lots more about him in the next chapter.

**Kikoken-** Lord Kaiba…..Hmmm…Evil yes…….

**PrettyStupidGirl-** There will be tidbits of Bakura/Tea, but the main pairing will be Tea/Yami Atem

**Darling Chii-** I hope this chapter answers your questions! I had forgotten to explain about the dress last chapter

**LilDreamyGirl87-** Serenity might have a happy ending…It depends on the reviews for a happy ending.

**Sakura-** Well, here's your update.


	5. Chapter IV

AN/

Heys people, and no, I'm not dead….yet. My mind has been drifting to the upcoming scheduled, major exams at my school. All the teachers have been driving me crazy with homework and class notes. Apparently, Antarctica was- is a continent. Did you know that? (Just joking!; Really though, the teachers are driving me to the brink of insanity!)

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

**

* * *

**

Alone:

Chapter V

**_

* * *

_**

Pink Camellia: Longing for you.

Purple Hyacinth: Sorrow

Tea Roses: I'll remember always

-

I, the warrior, wept in bitter tears;

The madness within me,

The forbidden fears.

* * *

" Please wake up…Jou?" 

Mai clutched her lover's cool hands. Sakura had been in every half hour or so to check on the godly king, but was sadly reporting no changes. It seemed that the king of this free land was slowly meeting his end. A fallen warrior.

" My Lady…I must change his bandages," Sakura squeaked. She had been watching the lady queen cry over her lost husband, and the healer herself got teary-eyed.

" If you must…," Mai said simply. Her eyes were hollow as they glanced into those of Sakura's. The violet bursts of light were gone; a deep, dull purple filled its vacant place. _Why did you come back now? Of all times…_

Sakura pitied the queen; she had undergone the pains of loss and weariness. A heavy duty set upon her as the ruling queen.

Sakura shook her head timidly and sighed. If only things had turned out different, if he hadn't disappeared all the while ago…

Snapping her fingers, her younger brother came out of the second room, carrying a jug full of hot water and some clean, white strips of cloth. Sakura left Mai to undress Joey, as she soaked a few pieces of cloth into the steaming water.

When Joey's upper body was bare, the healer carefully unwrapped the bloody, copper scented bandage. She winced as she saw the raw flesh freely bleeding under cracked and peeled skin. Sakura sucked in some breath and took a fresh cloth. With a wave of a hand, her brother had managed to give her a phial of ointment. The special liquids burned Sakura's hands as she dampened the cloth with it. Cringing, she washed the skin of any blood and observed the dry skin. It was still bleeding and cracked- there was no doubt about that. Though, the internal poisons seemed to have stopped. There were no blotches on the skin, nor swelling bruises. Sakura nodded to a quiet Mai, then wrapped a fresh bandage over the wound. She left hurriedly to wash the filth off her hands, and to leave Mai to dressing her husband.

Mai's finger fumbled over the clean, white tunic she had brought from the castle chambers. It was a simple, old rag, but the purest white made. She sat Joey up gently and pulled an arm through one sleeve, then another arm through the other sleeve. Then the final piece over the head. She pressed him down unto the cotton bed, and smoothed the wrinkles free. Mai trembled as she laced together the ties at the neckline. She had done this for her son before, when he was sick. But never for Joey. Her sweet, darling Joey.

" Jou…" she whispered, before leaning in to give her husband a kiss on the forehead, " Wake up."

_

* * *

Where am I? _

As she walked through the darkness, Tea felt the path with her feet. The light guiding her was soft; a light, yellow glow dancing around her figure. The light devoured her, causing her to take the appearance of a terrifying demon in the darkness. Tea groaned slightly when she stepped onto a sharp, jagged edge. She hopped back and squinted in the darkness to look at what she had tread upon.

A dagger.

Mai's dagger.

What in all the world, was the dagger doing here? Speaking of which, where was 'here'?

' Tea………'

She turned around, stumbling back as a bright, white flash blinded her. Covering her eyes, she bravely peeked through them and saw all white. A figure was standing in front of her; apparently, glowing.

' Tea………'

Once again, the voice called to her. Tea was confused, the voice sounded so familiar yet foreign. The deep, rich baritone lifted her strength and Tea peeked once more at the figure. The light around him was dimming, a faded glow in its place.

' Tea…wake up'

' Yami………' she whispered.

That's when the white light blasted out and blinded her.

Gasping, she sat straight up, heaving as she focused her self.

" Wha?"

Tea looked around her. She was back in her room; all the silk curtains and delicate furniture in place. The looking glass hanging on the west wall; the delicate robes and dresses hanging on the rail over on the east wall. The plants and dresser on the north wall; Tristan and Duke on her bed.-

" Tristan?" she asked softly. She weakly sat up on her bed. " Duke?"

They both gathered around her…embracing their friend and sister. She held onto them weakly, never wanting to let go. Tearfully, she wept into their arms, gathering all her memories and all her thoughts- putting the pieces together.

Something wasn't right.

" Where's Yami? Yuugi? Mai?"

Tristan shuffled his feet and suddenly became uncomfortable. He glanced at Duke who did the same and nodded. They both took in deep breaths and looked at Tea wearily. Tristan took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. Duke sighed sadly and crept back, fading away in the darkness of the room- making his escape.

Tea looked at Tristan.

His deep, brown eyes stared at her gently with a sense of sadness. A sense of…aching.

" Tea…" he said, tightening his grip on her delicate wrist.

He bent down and whispered some words into her ear. Withdrawing, he saw the tears in her eyes as she let the tears flow. Her breathing grew ragged and she looked at him with a pleading gaze. She shook her head fervently, assuring her that all was alright….all was perfect.

Tristan gripped her wrist and fiercely looked at her, daring her to doubt it.

She gasped. Raising her hand, Tea managed to get a clear view of her arm. Thrash marks covered it; long, red/purple welts and bruises forming strips on her once beautiful skin. Tea cringed at the sight of it and tried to stop the tears from coming. She raised her hands to her face and peered at her nails; dried blood and skin was under it. Horrified, she let out a small gasp and sobbed bitterly. She knew what had caused the pain inflicted on her delicate arm- Bakura. Her vision blurred as she remembered the false aura about him. Pure white; not a single hint of darkness that she could see. Pity. Tea really loved him and yet…he betrayed her.

He bowed his head and let go of his hold.

She cried.

* * *

He stirred slightly, ignoring the far away voice calling him back to the state of consciousness. 

Tea sat next to him, holding his hand delicately. Her eyes roaming over his stilled form, she placed her hands on his cheeks. They were cool…deathly pale skin greeted her sight and ragged breathing greeted her ears. His eyes were open, azure and blank of any color and emotion.

He was a soul trapped in a broken body.

He was a broken soul in a broken body.

He was an angel lost in an eternal slumber.

" I remember…" she whispered, as she pulled away suddenly. As if fearing he would leave, Tea grabbed a hold of his arm. She tugged at it incessantly before dropping his hand and looking at Yami fearfully. She nearly broke down when she glanced into his eyes; a deep swirl of dark colors: purple, black…A sadness loomed in the empty orbs that stared back at her.

He was broken.

" No…." a hoarse voice called out.

Tea focused her gaze on him, centering her remaining power on him. His aura was fading, darkening with each moment. No, not darkening…coloring and fading. A gray aura, yes, that was it.

Sadness.

Emptiness.

Broken.

Her soul shattered. She knew why she was back; he had saved her from the darkness. He had brought her back to the living and in return, had accepted the fate she would have lived. He would dream the memories and nightmares she would have had. The same, horrible voice of Bakura pounding into his mind. The pathway…the light….He would soon fade into nothingness, becoming just a body. No soul, no thoughts. No nothing. Just a body that would never awake.

" I'm sorry…"

Yami's Subconscious

He watched her. She didn't know, but he was watching. He could see the tears roll down her puffy cheeks. He could see the red eyes that replaced the normal pale blue orbs. He could see the tangled, brown tresses; the marred skin and arms…The distraught face on her immortal face. The longing regret hanging in her tearful eyes.

He, too, cried for her…for himself.

He was scared; he knew what he had done and why he had done it. He knew the consequences, he knew the price to pay.

Himself.

Yami watched as his love poured her tears out, her heart shattering into the pieces he had once worked so hard to re-build.****

He wished she never told him, never came to him.

But then again, how could they have loved each other, if she never came to him?

He did wake up screaming…silently, that is. His nightmares were getting worse and worse. He saw Bakura there-haunting him like a lone ghost. The inflicted pain on his skin, the torturing screams and aches in his head…

…but the most horrific things was…

……he regretted his choice……

How could he ever love her, if he regretted saving her from himself?

He knew…the days were coming, coming. The time when darkness ruled would seize the kingdom by power and malice. Treachery and deceit. He knew…he knew that it would come to an end…………

………It was a war and battle of vengeance, hatred, and power………

…and he felt the tightening grip on his heart, squeezing the life out of him…

He could feel the darkness suffocating him, drowning him in its sea of blackness……

Was it just him…or were the voices exceptionally slow and dull? The incessant babbling down to a bare whisper. He knew…Yami knew…and he prayed that the ghosts and spirits from Tea's haunted mind, would leave him to rest.

…it was all because of her…the voices constantly there…….

…..the real haunting, terrible voice…whispering in his ear…

That was it…he was scared and…lonely. He could never survive this without Tea-his Tea. Just as she could not survive it without him…He needed her; whether through the damnations of hells and the blissful clouds of heaven, he would have her. She was his; his alone. She was his one, true love. And he sacrificed it all for her. But now- now he couldn't do this alone. He needed her-just as she to him. Now, now was the time to break through the ancient magic. But how? Yes, yes…that's right…

………Using the Divine Love………

Seto and Serenity.

* * *

" What do you want out of all of this, Bakura?"

" Nothing…much. All I want is…her."

Lord Aoshi Mikimura raised his dark eyebrow; he was indeed surprised, Bakura? Wanting one woman? In particular? Interesting…

Aoshi Mikimura, nine and ten years; about six feet tall; a dark vampire born to a human mother and a vampire lord. He had a very prominent nose and chin, aristocratic high cheekbones and a very pale complexion with rosy red lips. His hair was as dark as his eyes; a full ring of black-brown. His ears were slightly curved, giving him an appearance of mystery.

" And, dear cousin, may I ask why you want Lady Tea?"

Bakura sneered at his younger cousin and smirked rather coldly; he gave a short, unpredicted laugh and glared at his young cousin with a passion. Shaking his head, Bakura stared at Aoshi.

" She is beautiful, powerful, ar-"

" Yes, yes; Indeed she is, but tell me, how do you wish to take her?" Aoshi asked, thinking that this was a dead end from his cousin.

Bakura smirked, chuckled, and patted Aoshi on the back heartily.

" Aoshi, naïve as you are, surely you know I have an advantage. I have watched over her far more than that Atemu has. I have watched her grow into a woman since her fourteenth birthday. I comforted her when she was lost in her undivided power. I was her light."

Aoshi laughed harshly.

" Really? Interesting, Bakura, because I thought she was a mission. Nothing more."

A ringing slap sounded. Aoshi held his face with tender care as he stared at a very calm Bakura. He raised his hand to Aoshi again, and struck him once more. Aoshi was sent tumbling to the ground; his face stinging with pain and very red from the contact.

" Cousin, mind yourself. Not me."

* * *

" Sit." 

Serenity glared at him with intensity. She sat down on the bed, her hands folded in her lap like a true aristocrat woman. She held her head high and stared at him; her eyes a smoldering cinnamon.

" Tell me."

He chuckled.

" Not yet, little one."

She seethed angrily, growling lightly before glaring at him once more. There was nothing she could do. If only she could receive a reason…

* * *

Mai briskly pushed passed the nervous crowds and descended upon the comely creature who had dared treason. She eyed the poor, crouching little thing of a lady and pursed her lips thinly. Dirty white hair, tattered rags, missing teeth, bleak gray eyes and knarled fingers and bones! Surely, this old woman would not have attempted the unmentionable. 

Anger was not usually her reserve emotion. But, perhaps, for this undeserving traitor, she would change that little nick. Violet eyes burning compassionately, she stalked nearer to the dirty woman.

" Tell me," her icy voice penetrating the soft ears around her, " Tell me…why would you do this?" Her people cringed visibly, dwindling backwards- away from the enraged queen. Even the guards shifted slightly, for they had seen the divine anger she could unleash, and was frightened.

" Y-your husband was nothing! N-Nothing!" cackled the old hag. She grinned toothily at Mai and even winked. The old hag cackled some more when she received a harsh glare.

" Do not dare to defy my husband in front of me, hag," Mai hissed, never taking her eyes away from the slightly quivering form.

" Save it. I need not hear your pitiful mouth bring out words of praise over a mutt."

The hag flew backwards, crippled against the stone wall. She still cackled though- an obvious sign of her insanity. Crimson blood dripped over the corners of her mouth, as the old hag shivered in pleasure at the feeling of the pain.

Mai's eyes flared.

The old hag was _toying _with her.

" Why would y-you betray your people!" she demanded, waving her arm down.

Again, the cackle came followed by a grin.

" These are dangerous times…I'm only doing what's right for me to live! And I see that the Darker side is winning. Perhaps, with some persuasion they would let me be and live!"

Live! Betrayal indeed for living. This woman would stoop so low as to…

" You would stoop so low as to poison our King?"

The old hag coughed violently, she hacked out some blood and still managed a grin at Mai. Acting as though nothing was happening, she slowly stood up in a crouch and stared the queen straight into the eye.

Sparkling gray met burning violet.

" Yes, indeed _my queen_. Yes indeed."

" Mai…"

Mai's eyes flickered briefly to connect with Yuugi who was standing beside her. He gazed at her solemnly and shook his head. Mai understood the silent communication and sighed. She glared one last time at the old hag before hissing lowly and stalking off to care for Joey.

Yuugi, on the other hand, simply observed the old hag and kindly looked upon her. His dyed hair fell in wisps against his eyes, covering the glaring ring.

" That's not all you would do…," he quietly noted.

The old hag's eyes lifted in surprise before her mouth made that little 'o' shape.

" You would surrender our most beloved princess to _him_," he stated.

The old hag shifted slightly and shook her head; _him _was obviously hissed.

" You would surrender our priestess to the dark priest, Bakura."

Shuffling her feet, she held her head high whilst looking Yuugi in the eye.

" You would poison your king."

Chuckling, she nodded defiantly.

" You would sell the ancient secrets of this divided kingdom to our enemy."

She was shocked; no had suspected this, she was sure no one would no.

Yuugi sighed and motioned towards the guards. They daftly moved cautiously towards the old hag and bonded her wrists together. She turned to face Yuugi and her eyes gazed over. With a malicious, twisted smile, she laughed suddenly held her head high.

" Young a prince you are, but wise as I. 'Tis a shame that you would be burned down along with this old kingdom. I know much more than I may seem; for I have lived more over a century. Beware, little one. For I know what fear and doubt lies in thy heart. Beware."

With a last cackle, the guards shut her up as they led her away to the dungeon barracks.

Yuugi questioningly raised an eyebrow; he shrugged it off casually, as to assure the on- looking crowd, and made a mental note to further investigate the crow's words.

* * *

" Hush up!" 

She cried, scared and lonely. Where was her mama?

" I said, ' Hush Up!'"

Again, the girl was getting irritated with her older sister's nagging. But, she might was well be quiet. There were demons outside, she could smell the stench of blood and smoking flesh as they burned her nostrils.

"Comehere, Lei!"

" Ayame! You must hurry! They're here!"

Ayame blinked back the tears falling down, as she clutched the child to her chest. A child of only six years! Ayame shushed the crying babe and rocked the girl back and forth. She glanced back at her older brother who had already hidden himself underneath in the underground tunnel.

As she rushed towards the end of the room, Ayame gasped aloud and tripped over a woolen rug when the wooden door was almost knocked to the ground. Splinters of wood were flung everywhere; Ayame had to get her sister out. It was now or never…

Quickly, she scrambled back to her feet and squinted in the darkness. She found the simple latch, and unlocked it. Pushing the heavy door up, she pushed Lei into the ground. She was about to jump in along with her when the door finally crashed through and about half a dozen demons burst into the house. Sobbing silently, she pushed her sister into the arms of her brother, Huang, and closed the shaft. Locking the latch, she sealed it with a final spell.

" My Lord, we have a girl here."

Ayame shivered. She twirled around and found a dozen or so various demons in the room with her. She wiped her tears away and stood up fully. Glaring at each one of them, she refused to give in to their leers.

" A girl. Hm…one that's young too. I'd say six and ten years, right?"

Ayame froze at the sound of the cruel voice. What were they going to do with her? Shouldn't they just slit her throat and be done with it?

_" Well, well. If it isn't my darling niece, Ayame."_

Ayame gasped as her uncle grinned at her with two, long pointed fangs that glared silver under the moonlight.

_

* * *

_

_Ayame._

Huang gulped and stared at the locked latch with fear. Could the vile demons get through? As he held his curious sister, Huang debated in his head on whether to escape or to wait for his sister to come through. He tried pushing it up, only to find that it had been sealed and locked. He sharply drew in some breath, eyes widened at the fact that his sister would not come down. Trying to be strong, he rushed down the narrow dirt path and never looked back. Tears ran down his face all the way…

**

* * *

**

" I think there's something out there!" exclaimed the frightened child. She tugged incessantly at the sleeves of an older girl. Sobbing, the child held hands with all the other children who were crying as well.

A group of children huddled together in the dim moonlight, breathing softly as to not awaken some fearful creature. They moves silently, moving towards an open field near the gates of Domino. Their leader, a girl of twenty years, with midnight black hair and swift, emerald eyes, led the children closer to the heart of the kingdom.

Mara, the older girl, looked down on all of them with sadness and care. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw someone coming towards them. Pushing two dozen children back, she bravely took a step forward and hissed lowly. Readying her weapon, a katana, she awaited for the moonlight to show her opponent.

" Mara!"

She blinked; it was a boy's voice.

" Mara!" came again the hushed whisper.

" Huang?" she called back, mentally kicking herself for the loudness.

Huang came rushing towards them, a child in hand along with his sword. He ran with a limp, his right leg injured in a recent skirmish. Mara caught sight of his bloodies leg as she took Lei from his arms. Huang hugged her briefly and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

" How sweet. Filthy humans."

Mara and Huang turned to find a malicious smirk. Their eyes widened slightly, as they recognized who that smirk belonged to. A vampire, baring its fangs. He laughed coldly at all the whimpering children around him. An easy meal for sure.

" Yum-yum. I think that plump one will taste the best," he drawled, pointing at a terrified child who was indeed plump.

" Leave now and your life will be spared," Huang viciously snarled. He growled warningly when the vampire hissed.

" Mara," he whispered lowly, " Take the children and go."

She nodded fervently, grasping his forearm for a moment, before glaring at the vampire. Mara backed away and pushed all the children behind her; quick as the blink of an eye, she gathered them all and rushed down the forest path that led to the main road.

Huang wished them protection as he faced the vampire.

* * *

Ishizu threw the demon off, sliding her slender sword into its abdomen, before pulling it out. She grimaced at the sight of the dark, lavender blood. Nodding to her brother, Malik, she moved on to the next demon who had the stupidity to attack her. 

Dodging its swing, she turned quickly and thrust her special sword into its back.

Malik helped her stand up as she threw a disgusted look at the dead bodies.

" Brother, where is Odion and Marik?" she asked, teeth gritted due to the fact that she was trying to pull out an arrow from her wounded arm. Malik shook his head and pushed her ou of the way as he spun around and kicked the demon to the ground. Digging his axe into the creature's chest, he pulled it out with a sigh.

" When will they learn?" he muttered, as he held off yet another demon who tried to attack him.

" Ishizu! Malik!"

Both siblings moaned when they heard the singing voice of their brother, Marik. He smiled gleefully as he shot down Malik's attacker with an arrow. Odion, his cousin, shook his head and shot down another demon with his skilled bow. A smile graced his wistful face as he helped the Lady Ishizu from being killed.

Ishizu glared at him momentarily before flinging a dagger at him. Odion closed his eyes shut, but opened them to find a wolf whimpering at the weapon in its leg. Odion sighed in relief as he killed the poor thing.

* * *

" Tea?" 

Kisara didn't know if she should intrude; she had only arrived just then and was waiting to talk with the grieving priestess.

" Tea?" she called again softly.

Tea turned around, facing Kisara with huge cinnamon eyes. Her chocolate tresses were fuzzy around her face as she cried openly before cracking a single half-smile at her old friend.

" Hey, Kisara," she greeted, weakly.

Kisara didn't know what to do. The purple shadows under Tea's eyes had scared her! Especially the dull fragments of eyes that looked back at her. Kisara rushed to her friend and hugged her.

Tea was surprised, but nevertheless, she accepted her friend's support and cried while Kisara chanted soothing words to her. Patting her back gently, Kisara drew up a chair and sat next to Tea.

" Please, cousin…You must tell me everything."

Tea somberly looked at the peacefully sleeping Yami.

" It all started one year ago…."

**

* * *

Okay…How was it? I know this chapter may not be that informing, but trust me, this chapter was made to lead up to some interesting events. And I know some of you will have questions about Kisara, but its totally AU so…deal with it. **

Reviews:

Darling Chii- They might be. I mean, they never officially called it off. I might clue in to that in the next chapter!

K i k o k e n- Thanks!

Yami Yamikou- Thanks for reviewing! Its nice to meet another YuGiOh fan and another reviewer! I hope you like his chapter!

Wing Weaver152- lol Its okay: Seto/Serenity, Yami/Tea/Bakura, Joey/Mai, err….there may be more; just wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Nkitty29- Thanks!

Sakura- Well that makes two of us…its like my fingers are taped to the keyboard!

Newblue2- Thanks! I'm flattered you think its good. It might end a little sad, but nevertheless happy!

CRAZYABOUTANIME- nah….Seto Kaiba isn't THAT crazy…Thanks for reviewing!

Setine- Thanks for reviewing! I'm sure this will keep a lot of people guessing for awhile…

PrettyStupidGirl- Thanks! Here's your update!


End file.
